


Afterparty

by RuinsPlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: It's Teddy's birthday. But at the afterparty, everyone gets a present.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Happy birthday, shiftylinguini! With thanks to kittyaugust for the beta.

“ _That’s_ your big secret?” 

Victoire has such a look of disdainful amusement on her face that James instantly feels as if he’s twelve again, not twenty-three, and still tagging along after Victoire and Teddy so he can watch the two of them snog. He glances at his boyfriend and is dismayed to see that Teddy is grinning too, albeit far more gently than Victoire. 

Seeing James is embarrassed, Teddy reaches down the couch, wrapping an arm around James and pulling him sideways so that James topples over, his head and shoulders coming to rest in Teddy’s lap. 

“Don’t tease him, Vic,” Teddy scolds. “It was a big secret to him. Even I didn’t know.”

“Well, you do now,” James says sulkily. But as Teddy strokes his hair he realizes that, mortified though he is, he also feels relieved. He said the thing aloud, and neither Teddy nor Victoire seems even slightly shocked. 

“You fantasize about having it off with girls,” Victoire repeats, in a tone that suggests this is hardly worth confessing at all; on par with admitting you masturbate, or admitting you think Teddy Lupin is hot. Certainly not a secret worthy of being divulged during Teddy’s thirtieth-birthday-afterparty game of Truth or Dare. 

Teddy pokes Victoire’s thigh with his bare toe. “Stop it, Vic,” he says sternly, and then, lowering his head until his lips just graze James’s ear, he whispers: “It turns her on. That’s why she’s being such a git.” 

James blushes. Why oh why didn’t he just answer Victoire’s question— _what secret fantasy do you wank to_ —by telling her the one about getting fucked by the Wimbourne Wasps’ Keeper in front of an entire stadium of fans?

“Hey, no fair whispering,” Victoire complains. “It’s your turn, Teddy. Truth or dare?”

Teddy glances down at James, to see which one James would rather he choose. 

_Dare_ , James thinks silently, but aloud he says only: “It’s your birthday, mate.”

Teddy looks at him hard. 

“Dare,” he says. 

James relaxes. He doesn’t want Victoire ferreting out any more of his secrets, which she could still do via Teddy.

Victoire leans back in Teddy’s battered easy chair and stretches, catlike. 

“I dare you, Teddy...let’s see, now.” She picks up a fingerful of cake from her plate on the ottoman. Chews it slowly; considering, making them wait. 

James feels his pulse speed up. Fucking Victoire. With her Slytherin snark and her self-assured poise and her combat boots. With her sliver blonde hair that’s always cascading over the buzz cut she keeps on the sides and back of her head. With her cool, cool disposition that nothing ever ruffles. 

“I dare you,” she says at last, licking a fleck of frosting off her lips and smiling evilly, “to take down James’s jeans and stroke him through his pants ’til he’s hard.”

“Hey,” Teddy protests, always a stickler for fairness. “That’s more a dare for James than it is for me.”

“It’s okay with me,” James says quickly. 

And Merlin, it’s more than okay. He’s got a hard-on already at the mere suggestion. And yeah, sure, he fantasizes about being watched while he’s having sex—he fantasizes about it a lot, in fact—but this is...more than that. It’s that he wants _Victoire_ to watch while Teddy touches him. And maybe--maybe he even wants Victoire to touch him too.

James sits up on the couch and turns to Teddy. He’s pants at hiding anything from Teddy, and he knows Teddy will see from his face how turned on he is now. 

Teddy does. Teddy grins, predatory and adorable all at once, like he’s going to fucking _eat_ James, but in the most loving way possible. 

“Why don’t you stand up then, Jamie?” Teddy says sweetly. “And face me.”

“But I won’t be able to see him if he’s got his back to me, now will I?” Victoire complains. 

“Then why don’t _you_ come over here and curl up next to me on the sofa?” Teddy pats the space next to him as James stands up. 

Victoire shifts from the easy chair to the couch in that gliding way she has, that silky way of moving that always makes James remember she’s one-quarter veela. 

Maybe that’s the reason, he thinks. Maybe it’s just the veela thing that makes James keep thinking about her. But even as he tells himself this, he’s not sure why he’s still making that rationalization. _Teddy’s_ bisexual for Merlin’s sake, and Teddy’s the most well-adjusted person James has ever met. But James is supposed to be gay. He’s been out to everyone for years. Harry and Ginny have two gay sons, and everyone’s fine with that. James and Albus, both gay. It’s symmetrical. It’s cute. It’s the _norm_ in their family, for Merlin’s sake. So why is James messing it up by fantasizing about Victoire, especially when he’s so in love with Teddy, who is the most fantastic, delicious, brilliant, kind, and diabolically sexy man he’s ever known? 

He turns and faces both of them. Teddy lifts his big warm hand to stroke the hair on James’s belly, a gesture James loves. Teddy looks up at him, his eyes inquiring again whether James wants to do this. And then, seeing that he does, Teddy leans forward, bringing his smile right to James’s abdomen, opening his mouth wide against James’s stomach for a kiss that ends with the tip of Teddy’s tongue in James’s navel. James gives a little involuntary tremble of pleasure. God, it feels good when Teddy touches him. 

“Why don’t you undo his flies,” Teddy says to Victoire. “If that’s okay with James, of course,” he adds, giving James a very quick wink.

And just like that, James realizes: as usual, Teddy’s twigged what James wants. He knows it’s Victoire that James has been fantasizing about. James feels his heart speed up as Victoire’s elegant fingers unbutton his jeans. Teddy reaches for James’s hand and gives it a squeeze, watching his face while Victoire draws down James’s zip. 

“Look at that,” Victoire murmurs, pulling James’s jeans open and regarding the outline of James’s erection through his briefs. “He’s already hard, Teddy. So you can’t really do the dare we agreed on.”

“Hmm.” Teddy’s trying to scowl, but his mouth has quirked up into a smile he can’t quite suppress. “How do you think I should fulfill my dare instead, then?”

Victoire takes a breath that sounds a bit more like a gasp then she might have intended, James thinks. His heart’s going a mile a minute in his chest. He knows what _he_ wants, and he tries to think it at Teddy. 

_Take me out. Both of you._

_“On fait comme tu veux,”_ Victoire says huskily, and James feels a pulse of precome leak from his cock. He doesn’t even understand French, for Merlin’s sake. 

_“D’accord,”_ Teddy answers, and dips his fingers inside the waistband of James’s trousers, easing them over his hips. At the feel of Teddy’s hands brushing against him, James leaks a little more. God, it’s embarrassing how much his cock leaks when he’s turned on. Teddy thinking it’s hot is only partial consolation when he’s standing here in tight pants with a wet spot on the front of them and Teddy and Victoire are both eye-level with his groin, appraising him like they’re planning to have him for dessert. Which—okay, he’s admitting it—he seriously hopes they are. 

“You do his pants,” Teddy says to Victoire, and then it’s her hands on James’s hips, cool, slim and very self-assured index fingers hooking into the waistband of his briefs and pulling them out over his cock and then down. 

_“Belle bite,”_ Victoire hums.

“In English, please,” James says, trying for snark but succeeding only at whimper. 

Teddy reaches forward and caresses the inside of James's thigh. 

“She said you’ve got a nice cock, Jamie. And I'm pretty sure she’d like to watch me suck it. Assuming that’s all right with you, of course.” 

Godric, Teddy can be just as evil as Victoire. Teddy knows all about James’s I-get-fucked-while-other-people-watch-me fantasies. And it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together, does it? Besides, Teddy usually _is_ a genius when it comes to knowing what James wants. He’s going to make sure James gets exactly that. 

“I want you to finger his balls,” Teddy says to Victoire. “While I suck him. And—hold his hand, yeah? I’ll hold his other hand.” 

Victoire takes James’s right hand in hers, her grip cool and surprisingly firm, and smiles up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Godric, she’s intoxicating. 

Teddy takes James’s left hand, interlacing their fingers. He gives James’s hand a gentle squeeze, and James feels his heart turn over. Standing here like this between them, the two of them holding his hands as if he were a little boy just learning to cross the street, it’s so tender that for a moment James thinks he might cry. But then Victoire reaches up with her free hand and curls her fingers around his sac, and Teddy circles his free hand around the base of James’s cock, and James moans instead, pleasure blooming through him as Teddy lowers his mouth and begins to suck. 

“You like how he sucks you?” Victoire murmurs, her voice low in her throat. 

“Love it,” James gets out with some effort, because Teddy’s doing that thing with his tongue where he swipes it roughly just under the head of James’s prick, each pass sending a surge of pleasure down the root of his cock and up his spine. James wants to grab Teddy by the hair like he usually does when Teddy’s blowing him, but the two of them are still holding his hands. James squeezes their hands instead, thrusting his hips toward Teddy’s mouth. 

Teddy pulls off most of the way and looks up at him, eyes shining as he sweeps his tongue lightly over the head of James’s cock, tasting him.

“You like me watching you get your cock sucked?” Victoire presses on, her fingers closing tighter around James’s hand.

“I—yeah. Fuck. Yeah.”

“You like me touching your balls while Teddy blows you?”

“Yeah,” James pants. Teddy sucks him in deep again, and Victoire’s fingers play on his sac, teasing the skin, making it tighten as James’s arousal climbs higher. 

“You like me touching you here?” The tip of her finger tracing the whorl of his hole. 

“Oh—oh, yeah, press just a little—”

Victoire’s finger draws little electrical jolts from his balls and his arsehole, and Teddy’s a fucking monster with his mouth, sinking deep over James’s shaft while his tongue keeps massaging the underside, and James feels himself swept away with the pleasure of it, letting his eyes close, gripping their hands. The world shrinks--or does it expand?--to only the pleasure in his body, to the sensations the two of them are creating, working together to make him feel good. 

“I’m watching you James,” Victoire says, her finger perfect against him. “I’m watching you need it. I can see how you need it. I’m looking right at you, so you can show me how you come.”

Fucking hell, that is _it._

James feels his orgasm begin to build inside him, making him tremble as he thrusts. Teddy brings his lips to the exact right spot just under the knob of James’s prick, sucking and pressing.

“I need you to show me how you come, James,” Victoire urges, and James is gone, a gravelly moan escaping from him as his balls draw up and he shoots, the force of release rushing through him in a wave, another wave, and then another, his cock spilling into Teddy’s mouth. And somewhere Victoire’s husky voice is saying _look at you, look at you_ and Teddy’s holding him fast inside his hot mouth, and they’re both squeezing his hands. James's knees buckle as he pulses a final time. He can’t stand up any longer, he just can’t. 

But they have him, they’re guiding him down onto the rug in front of the couch, and they’re kissing him, Teddy and Victoire, and kissing each other. Like puppies, James thinks. Happy and laughing. Like that. 

Then Teddy finds his mouth and gives him a proper kiss, deep and dirty and slow. 

“Did you tell her?” he asks Teddy when they come up for air. “About—you know. That I have a thing for being watched.”

“I would never do that without asking,” Teddy says, indignant. “You know that, James.”

“But then how’d she...?” 

Teddy grins. 

“You’re forgetting Victoire and I dated for three years. What makes you think it was only your fantasy getting fulfilled, hm?” 

James steals a glance at Victoire, who is looking at him with a dreamy expression, her hand pressed to the front of her jeans. 

“You like watching,” James says.

“Mm-hmm.” She flushes just a little, her pale cheeks coloring pink. “I’ve pestered Teddy about doing this ever since you two got together, in fact. And I must say, you didn’t disappoint.” 

“We could have done it sooner, Jamie,” Teddy says. “I just never knew you’d want to.”

“Then why—then why—” In the haze that follows orgasm it’s difficult to think, but James manages the question in the end: “Why did the two of you act like it was no big deal when I told you I might—when I said I fantasized about—well, about you, really,” he finishes, grinning sheepishly at Victoire. It’s not as hard to say as he’d imagined. 

And it wasn’t as hard to do as he imagined it would be, either. He’s just fooled around with a woman, and it was pretty fucking nice. It doesn’t make him any less in love with Teddy, and whatever anyone else might think about him—is he still gay? is he gay enough? is he bi?—doesn’t seem particularly relevant right now. 

“Because when you told us about the fantasy, you looked entirely freaked out,” Victoire says, her eyes looking mischievous again. “Like you expected the floor to drop right out from under you. Which...” she trails off with a little wave of her hand that reminds James of Victoire’s mother. 

“...Was not the case,” James finishes. “ _Au contraire_ and all that.” 

He leans forward and kisses Victoire on the lips, lightly at first and then, when she opens her mouth to him, kissing in a little deeper. Her mouth is smaller than Teddy’s, and her lips are softer. It’s different, really different, but it feels good. 

“Hey, now.” Teddy clears his throat. “Do I need to remind you whose birthday it is here?”

James breaks away from Victoire and rolls toward his boyfriend. 

“That was a pretty nice gift you gave _me_ , Ted,” he says. “Me _and_ Victoire, really. Very generous of you.” He says it jokingly, but he knows Teddy sees he means it.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll both find a way to repay me very soon,” Teddy replies airily. He kisses James on the forehead and turns to Victoire. “Now then, Vic—truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by--and could be a prequel to--a drawing by Shifty Linguini herself, which can be found here: 
> 
> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=14150007#t14150007
> 
> Note: totally NSFW.
> 
> Please check it out and leave her some love!


End file.
